Code of the Clans/Rules That Did Not Become Part of the Code
:Below contains in-depth information for the Rules That Did Not Become Part of the Code section of Code of the Clans. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. Chapter description :Leafpool says that not every rule suggested was accepted by all the Clans, and it was always understood, without being made of the code, that every Clan had to agree. :It is revealed it was once suggested that only cats of pure forest blood could be Clan members; meaning that kittypets, rogues and loners would be barred from the Clan, and those living in it would be expected to leave. Leafpool guesses that you are assuming it was a ShadowClan leader, but it was actually the WindClan leader, Featherstar. After a hard leaf-bare, only the swiftest of warriors managed to catch the fleet-footed prey of the moor, so Featherstar blamed her Clan's hunger on those who were not born with the ability to run rabbit-fast. She saw the other Clans struggling to catch enough fresh-kill, and she was convinced that only Clanborn cats could look after their Clan. Owlstar of ThunderClan argued against her, and it was rumored after that he had kittypet ancestors, but it wasn't true. He saw that all of the Clans would be weakened if they cleared their Clan of non-forestborn cats. Clanmate loyalty has always lain at the core of the Warrior Code, and if Featherstar's idea went ahead it would make Clanmates turn on one another. As long at cats were loyal to their Clan, Owlstar insisted that they deserved to stay. :Not long after, Hawkstar's successor, Robinstar, proposed that Clans should only eat the prey they were most suited to for hunting; fish for RiverClan, birds for SkyClan, rabbits for WindClan and so on. All of the Clans highly disagreed. It was unlikely that all the birds in SkyClan would ever get sick and die, even in leaf-bare, but fish, rabbits and squirrels all suffered illnesses which could spread to cats or reduce their numbers drastically. Also, every Clan welcomes a chance to taste new prey when it strays into unfamiliar territory, but RiverClan are welcome to keep their slimy fish. :Dovestar of RiverClan wanted to make it a law that every Clan cat had to acknowledge that StarClan controlled Clan life, and to deny it would break the code. Leafpool asks if it surprised you that it was not made part of the code. :Leafpool says that being a Clan cat is not being forced to believe something. Clan cats are allowed to think for themselves, and it is not law that they have to stay in a Clan; cats may leave any time they wish if they no longer feel true to the Warrior Code or to their Clanmates. As long as they believe in StarClan and the influence it has over their lives, accepting the warrior code is easy and loyalty comes as natural as breathing. You cannot force a cat to be faithful, as that would be far worse than letting them be honest enough to choose a different path through life. Characters Major }} Mentioned *Owlstar *Hawkstar *Robinstar *Dovestar }} Notes and references de:Das Gesetz der Krieger/Abgelehnte Gesetze Category:Code of the Clans Category:Field Guides Category:Chapter subpages